


It's Been a Long Day

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesty Challenge, Community: pbam, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of leaving when Fiona nods at him, Jesse decides to stay.  AU of the last scenes in "Unchained."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> For pbam @ Dreamwidth's Golden Oldies amnesty round. Prompts were "here, together, bed."
> 
> Also for the chromatic prompts.
> 
> (And wow, sorry about the typo in the summary! It's been fixed.)

Jesse's just told Michael his intel on the specifics of the gun that the sniper who killed Anson and Nate used in their murders. As they're talking, Fiona gives Jesse a look. Jesse notices it. "Look, I gotta get going," he says to Michael, "but, um, just call me if you need me, okay?"

Jesse heads for the door of the loft.

"You know that's not what I meant, Jesse," Fiona says before Jesse can grab the handle of the door. Fiona walks up to Jesse. She hugs him behind his back. "You've had a long day. We've had one, too. You're here. We're here. Why don't we all spend some time relaxing together in bed, together?"

"Did I say I was going to leave? I meant I was going to hang out for a bit."

Fiona nuzzles her head into Jesse's back. "That's what I thought." She starts unbuttoning Jesse's shirt.

"So glad you decided to stay, Jesse," Michael says as he walks towards Jesse. He grins.

Together Michael and Fiona take off Jesse's clothes. They lead Jesse to their bed and lay him down in it. While stripping off each other's clothes, Michael and Fiona kiss passionately in front of him.

A nude Fiona walks up to Jesse. She brushes her fingers on his chest, tracing every groove she can find on it. Michael kisses between Jesse's thighs. Jesse looks at what Michael and Fiona are doing to him with wide eyes. "Wow. Wow."

"We have so much more planned for you," Fiona says. She starts sucking his left nipple.

"Oof," Jesse says as he's watching her suck his nipple.

Fiona kisses Jesse's chest and meets Michael between Jesse's thighs. The two kiss each other before approaching Jesse's cock. Together they lick up and down his cock. They kiss it near its base. Fiona sucks Jesse's balls. Michael licks around the head of Jesse's cock. Jesse's squirming. His breathing's increasing. He can feel his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

It doesn't take long for Jesse to get hard. He's turned on by the sight of Michael and Fiona licking his cock and balls, and he loves the feel of their tongues exploring the area. Once he's hard, Fiona sits on Jesse's face. Michael, meanwhile, puts his mouth on Jesse's cock.

"I figured you haven't had dinner yet," Fiona says as Jesse is licking Fiona's slit. "You may as well have me."

Jesse hums in agreement.

Jesse fucks Fiona with his tongue. Fiona gasps; she wasn't expecting Jesse to do that, but she loves it. She pushes her cunt closer to Jesse's face. Along with tongue-fucking Fiona, he licks around her clit and slit. He grips her ass and reaches for the tattoo just above Fiona's ass crack. Fiona shudders when Jesse's rubbing the tattoo with his middle fingers. The area where Fiona's tattoo is was always a sensitive area on her body. Jesse knows any touch to her tattoo will be intense because of the scarring there. Fiona shakes her head in agreement. "The kid's good, Michael." 

Michael looks up a bit, then returns to sucking Jesse's cock. With his right hand, Michael jerks Jesse off as he sucks and licks the head of Jesse's cock. Michael is grinding into the bed, rubbing his own cock into the sheets.

After a while, Michael stops licking and sucking on Jesse's cock. "Let's switch, Fi."

Fiona pouts before getting up from Jesse's face. Michael positions himself near the bed. Jesse lie on his right side. Beside him was Michael's now erect cock. "Do you swallow?" Michael asks Jesse. "Fi likes to swallow."

"I don't mind, man. Just put your cock in my mouth."

With his right hand, Michael grabs the back of Jesse's head. Michael puts his cock in Jesse's mouth and thrusts into it. Jesse licks as much as Michael's cock as he can.

Fiona sucks the head of Jesse's cock, bobbing her head back and forth. She strokes what she can't cover with her mouth with her right hand. 

For a while, the loft is quiet, save for the sounds of sucking filling the air. The loft starts to smell of sex ans sweat.

Jesse comes first. He feels himself tensing up before feeling his release shooting into Fiona's mouth. He groans while he's still blowing Michael. Fiona strokes to make sure all his come's spurted out. Fiona swallows his come. She nods. "You're delicious."

When Michael gets ready to come, he stops. He also groans as he comes into Jesse's mouth. When Michael finishes, he pulls out of Jesse's mouth. "How was it?" Michael says to Jesse.

Jesse swallows Michael's come. "It was good, Mike."

"Fi needs a release, too. You want to finish her off?"

Jesse nods.

"Took you long enough to get there," Fiona says as Michael and Jesse lay her on the bed. They spread her legs.

Michael and Jesse start off kissing Fiona's thighs. Michael moves up to Fiona's cunt first, sticking his middle finger inside of her as he licks and sucks her clit. Fiona purrs as Michael works on her. Michael nudges Jesse with his shoulder as he goes down and kisses Fiona's left thigh. Jesse licks and sucks around Fiona's cunt again, licking her clit, fucking her in her slit with his tongue. Fiona gasps, then grins.

The two alternate between kissing Fiona's thighs and eating her until Fiona comes. When she comes, she grabs some of the bedsheets in her hands, rolls her eyes and lets out a loan moan. She pushes both Michael and Jesse off of her cunt and thighs. "That's enough, boys."

Fiona spoons Jesse behind his back and rubs his stomach. "You were wonderful," she says.

Michael gets into bed and spoons Jesse as well, facing his front. "We'll always be there when you need us, Jesse," Michael says. "That's what friends do; they look out for each other."

Michael puts his arm around Jesse's waist, and the three of them doze off to sleep.

 

The next day, Dani uses her key to get into the loft. Michael gave her a key months back when Michael was certain Dani could be trusted with the rest of the team. She's there to tell Michael and Fiona that she's been transferred to Mumbai because she did a mission--the same mission that she did with Jesse in Tampa earlier--that wasn't approved and condoned by the CIA.

She hears guns cocking through the door. "If you're thinking of shooting through the door, please don't," she says. "It's me, Pearce."

Dani opens the door. To her surprise, she isn't greeted with guns. The guns are put away by the time she walks in the loft. She is greeted, however, to the sight of Michael, Jesse, and Fiona naked, in bed. Dani pushes aside her bad news for a moment. "I see you three had a wild night together." 

Jesse sits up, making sure his cock is still hidden under Michael and Fiona's sheets. "Yeah. My friends like me very much."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Michael says. Fiona nods in agreement.

Dani feels bad that she's about to shatter their bliss. At least she knows that, before she gets on the plane to Mumbai, her friends will be fine in her absence.


End file.
